


Date Nigh- wait, is that Peter Parker?

by Bowtiez



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I tried), Awesome Pepper Potts, Awkward Peter Parker, Blood, Bonding, Comedy, Cute Peter Parker, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Nervous Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Parents, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Teasing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiez/pseuds/Bowtiez
Summary: For the first time in a while, both Pepper and Tony have the evening off to spend some time together.All is well and perfect until everyone's favorite Spider-Kid shows up on their terrace bleeding and apologetic.Worse things have interrupted their dates.Plus, who can be mad at a kid for interrupting their parent's date?





	Date Nigh- wait, is that Peter Parker?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to another fic!
> 
> Some good ol' fluffy Iron!parents Tony and Pepper and Spider!son Peter because I can and no one can stop me.  
No relation, but let's be honest, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad. And mom!Pepper because there's not enough of that around!
> 
> I am no doctor! This is just me indulging in Iron!Fam. I know nothing, and what I've written I have from Google, but, feel free to correct me if anything's wrong!
> 
> Anyways, do enjoy~

It wasn’t often both Tony and Pepper had an evening off to do couple things. In fact, it was actually pretty rare either would have an evening uninterrupted on the same night. 

Pepper usually had meetings around the clock, business meeting here and there and of course she was usually gone traveling and nearly impossible to reach most of the time, what with Stark Industries business taking place all over the world. 

Tony himself barely had a moment to himself, let alone time for the love of his life. The Avengers, despite their name sounding mighty and adult-ish, were a complete pack of children (he was one too, of course, he he was their leader) and he always had one’s problems or another’s to be dealing with. 

With their hectic schedules, there was just so little time they got together, as much as they tried; Something always came up- a business meeting in Europe randomly scheduled for the next afternoon; Captain America going bonkers to save his not-boyfriend; hell, even the aliens didn’t want them spending any time together. 

But, once in a blue moon, the two would get an evening in. A night together where they’d make some dinner (or order in depending on how hectic the day had been), cuddle up on the couch and watch some movies, and maybe even take things to the bedroom. 

At least, ideally that’s what would happen. 

But, of course, it never happens like that. 

Tony knew from experience, that the universe loathed to let either of them have any free time together. 

“It is ten PM on a Friday night and the universe has yet to throw a problem in our laps,” the billionaire grinned as he sashayed towards his beautiful fiancée with two glasses of champagne in his hands. 

“A new record,” Pepper agreed with a cute little laugh. She took one of the glasses from his hands and then he settled in beside her on the couch. He casually threw his arm over the back of the couch (and her shoulders) and with a small smile, the woman leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder. 

“This is nice, we should do this more often,” the billionaire continued, arm curling more around Pepper then the back of the couch. His thumb dragged along her shoulder and she cuddled closer into him. 

“Yes,” Pepper looked up at him with a small smile. “Too bad Iron Man is always needed-” 

“Hey, now, Miss Potts,” Tony interrupted her with a playful laugh, “I’m sure the company has stolen you away from me a couple times too.” 

“Your company,” the woman laughed, palm coming up to rest on his chest beside her head, “it’s your company, Mister Stark. I just do all the work.” 

“Okay, _our_ company.” Tony huffed, smile fond, “_our_ company has stolen you away from me.” 

“But it looks like our company is finally letting me have an evening off,” Pepper laughed, sipping her from her glass. 

“Looks like it,” Tony grinned wide. “A night to ourselves, for the first time in what? Three weeks?” 

“More like a month.” 

“A month, hard to believe it’s been that long without you,” Tony teased, tilting his head to look at Pepper’s face, “my love,” he added quickly when the woman shot him a playful glare. 

“You’re the worst,” Pepper snorted a quiet laugh into her glass of champagne. 

A bubble of laughter left the man. He leaned his head against his fiancée's before responding with a soft, “I know.” 

They settled into a calming silence, simply enjoying the other’s company whilst the TV played some nineties movie. A romcom, because who was Tony to say no when Pepper requested anything. Who was he say no to her in general? 

Tony’s finger’s trailed along her shoulder, applying pressure in random spots as a sort of halfhearted message. Pepper’s thumb rubbed slow circles on his chest, her ear pressed into the soft cotton of his t-shirt. 

It was nice. 

Nice to just be close to the other without interruptions. 

Nice to get an evening where they didn’t _have_ to be doing anything. 

Where they could just curl on the couch in the silence of their penthouse and just drink champagne and watch stupid movies. 

But who really wants something like that? 

It had been sudden. A bang. 

Like a poor bird had flown directly into the window, not seeing the glass. 

Except it was louder. Way louder. Something bigger had smacked into their glass. On the twenty-sixth floor. 

The billionaire jumped to his feet, awake and alert from where he’d been drifting off while watching the film. Pepper followed him up, because let’s be honest, did anything really intimidate Pepper Potts? 

Tony’s eyes shifted around the penthouse, finding no immediate danger. His eyes trailed slowly, landing on the terrace doors. A smudge of blood had the man paling. 

Pepper’s eyes followed the man’s and she gasped, hand raising to cover her mouth. 

“Peter?” Pepper questioned; voice low as she took a hesitant step towards the doors. 

“Has to be,” the billionaire replied with a grimace. Because he knew where every other member of the team was. All the Avengers were either on the floors below them or on a mission somewhere in Laos (or in outer-space, where some of them [Thor] liked to be). And, Peter, as Friday had updated him earlier, was in his bedroom- which was apparently _wrong_. 

The billionaire hurried towards the doors, unlocking it quickly and pulling the glass doors open. 

As assumed, Peter Parker was sitting on the terrace, back against the wall, and hands pressing into his stomach. The teen worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and slowly, his eyes lifted from where Tony’s bare feet had come into his view and up the man’s body to his face. 

“H-hey, Mister Stark,” the boy gave a pained smile, “glad I got t-the right floor. I uh, overshot the landing a bit, I guess. Didn’t mean to get blood on your glass.” 

“Didn’t mean-” the man narrowed his eyes in exasperation, “forget the blood, Kid, what the hell happened?” 

“I’m okay,” Peter lifted a bloodied hand to wave the man off, then replaced it as soon as he noticed the darkened skin. “Promise.” 

“Yeah, no. Up you get, Spider-Baby. Into the house- c’mon, hurry, hurry.” The billionaire leaned forward to snake an arm around his kid’s waist to help him stand, then as a second thought slipped his other arm under the kid’s knees and lifted him up bridal style. 

“I-I can w-walk, Mister Stark, I’m, I’m o-okay-” Peter’s cheeks lit up and his eyes widened. His right hand lifted off his wound to hover for a second, attempting to steady his moving body. He quickly got used to the feeling of being carried and replaced his hand over the hole in his torso with a groan. 

“Nope.” Tony huffed, walking into the penthouse. Pepper gave the man a fond smile, and moved to shut the terrace door. “You’re going to relax and tell us what the hell happened to you-” 

“But-” 

“No, no, don’t make us call aunt May!” the billionaire threatened easily. 

“No! Don’t tell-” Peter paused abruptly, looking up at the billionaire’s face from where he was being cradled against the man’s chest, “wait, _us_?” 

The billionaire gave his kid a dazzling smile as he set the boy on the couch. When he was sure the boy wasn’t going to fall, or kneel over and die, he stepped to the side exposing Pepper who was standing, watching them interact. 

“Hey, Sweetie,” Pepper gave the boy a smile. 

“Pepper!” Peter beamed, “I didn’t know Mister Stark would have company, I thought you were away on a business meeting?” 

“What, you think I just sit around here by myself when Pep’s out of town? Waiting, ready to mend you up like your personal nurse? Oh, and, by the way, why is she just Pepper now, but I’m still Mister Stark-” 

“I was, honey, but my second meeting in Paris was cancelled for tomorrow and Tony had the evening free as well, so we were just--” Pepper gestured to the room, and Peter eyes followed the gesture. 

Peter eyed the spread on the coffee table- the strewn champagne glasses and bowl of chips. His eyes travelled to the couch, where a couple throw blankets were tossed messily. Then, Peter’s eyes went from Tony, to Pepper and back to the man again; his face scrunched up as he calculated what had been going on. 

Tony watched the exact moment they boy recognized that he'd actually interrupted something- 

“Oh! Gosh, I’m s-sorry!” Peter cried out, “I didn’t know it was- that you guys were- I mean--” Peter floundered, a darker flush filling out to his ears. 

“No, honey, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Pepper laughed. Tony was full out cackling, if only he’d managed to get that far. 

“No, Pepper, don’t lie to him, he did interrupt us,” the billionaire snorted, covering his mouth and nose with his hand, eyes near watering as he laughed, “how’m I supposed to get lucky, huh, Kid? C’mon Kiddo, where’s your manners?” 

“Leave him be,” Pepper rolled her eyes, settling on the couch beside Peter, “he’s kidding. He wasn’t getting anything from me tonight.” 

“Hey, that’s not very nice, Pepper,” Tony tilted his head at her, bottom lip stuck out in a sarcastic pout. 

“Please stop,” Peter groaned, right hand lifting to cover his flushing face. “I mean- it's your house. I-I can, I mean I can leave if you--” 

“No, no,” Tony took a calming breath, wiping under his eyes with his index fingers, “I’m just messing with you. We were only watching movies and having drinks. Not too often Pep and I are both free for a night.” 

“Oh.” Peter worried his bottom lip in thought, “I mean, I can go. If... if you guys want to continue your, your date? It’s... It’s not a bad stab wound,” Peter eyed the two adults who were sobered instantly by his words, “I-I mean, I’m almost healed already-” 

“No, you’re not,” the billionaire scoffed. His eyes were hard now. “And, I’ll be the judge of that. Suit off. I know you come to me for help, but if you’re bleeding out, I’m of no help to you.” 

Peter pouted as he moved to push the spider emblem on his suit and wiggle out of the fabric. The teen winced. Both adults noticed how Peter wasn’t using his left arm, and the reason was revealed when the shirt was completely off. 

“Honey, what happened to your shoulder?” Pepper frowned as she stepped closer, lifting her fingers to trail softly over the boy’s bruised shoulder. 

“I, uh, not too sure actually. I hurt it when I hit the window, I think.” Peter tilted his head to get a look at his shoulder, “It wasn’t bruised earlier.” 

“Jesus, Kid. Stab wound and now your shoulder? Think that looks dislocated, Pep?” Tony too stepped up beside the kid, stab wound momentarily forgotten. He settled his fingers on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, prodding the muscles to see if his observation was correct. Peter drew in a sharp breath and winced. 

“I’d say so,” Pepper gave the teenager a small smile. “I know it hurts, Hun, but we’re going to have to set that.” 

“Hn, no one’s in the med bay,” Tony thought aloud. “Brucie’s out with Thor in God knows where, and Cho’s at that medical conference in Boston. They’re the only two who know of Peter’s... uh, special biology.” 

“That is a problem,” Pepper pondered their options. Her fingers settled on either side of Peter’s stab wound. It was bleeding, but not heavily. His body was already working to mend it back together. There wasn’t much an actual doctor could do, other then maybe put butterfly bandages on it. Peter’s body was working too fast for stitches. 

“I’m okay. I just need... like a, a Band-Aid or something.” 

“You’ve popped your own shoulder back into place,” Pepper reminded the billionaire, totally ignoring Peter, “and I’ve fixed you up more times than I can remember.” Pepper’s eyes shifted down to where Peter was still holding the wound on his torso. 

“Yeah...” Tony weighed the pros and cons, “I guess we can do that. You okay with that, Bud?” Tony questioned, needing consent from the teen. 

“Yeah, I mean... I trust you guys.” Peter gave them a small smile. “‘t’s gonna hurt a lot, isn’t it?” 

“I won't lie to you, it will. But we’ll get you into a sling and get some ice on that bad boy and you’ll be good as new by tomorrow evening at the latest.” Tony gave the boy a smile as he patted the boy’s knee. “Pep, why don’t you head down to my lab and grab the first aid kit. Everything in there is more durable than the stuff in the bathroom.” 

“Sure,” Pepper ruffled Peter’s hair before leaving the room. 

“Now, Peter, you just hang tight. Don’t go moving that arm; also, try not to die. It's considered rude. I’ll go grab a sling from the med bay, and see if they’ve got any Cap’ pain meds.” 

“Yessir,” Peter snorted, lifting his good hand to salute the man. 

The man huffed a laugh, flicking the boy in the head before heading to grab the sling and main medication. 

When Tony got back, Pepper was already helping the boy clean his wound. 

“Stings,” Peter mumbled as Pepper swabbed disinfectant on the wound. 

“You’re doing so good, honey,” Pepper praised. Tony watched as the kid shut his eyes, and his face screwed up in pain. A warm feeling filled the billionaire as he studied his fiancée taking care of his kid. It was only after he’d watched Pepper talk Peter through the butterfly bandages she was helping him stick to either side of his stab wound, that the man made his presence known. 

“Back.” Tony informed the two finally. “Now, it’s the hard part. I speak from experience on this.” Tony told the boy with a small wince, “but, let me tell you, when it’s back in place you’ll feel a lot better.” His attempt to console the boy was futile, since Peter probably already knew getting his shoulder popped back into its socket wasn’t going to be pleasant. 

“Okay, lay down on the coffee table, Pete.” The teen scrunched his nose up, but did as asked. Pepper and Tony cleared their glasses and snacks off the table, and Peter laid himself down. 

“Now, I’ll stand behind you. I’m going to grab your wrist and then I’ll carefully pull back; to a ninety-degree angle. Then I’ll rotate your arm, we should get it to about the height of your shoulder, which is about a one-twenty-degree angle, and then we can get in the sling, doped up on some pain meds and ice to help with the swelling. Good?” 

“Good,” Peter agreed, looking up at the billionaire with nothing but trust. 

“How’s about we talk some while you prepare yourself,” Tony suggested as he too mentally prepared himself. It would hurt the kid, but then it would ultimately help him heal. 

“About what?” Peter looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Well, I guess the first question is how’d you get stabbed?” Tony questioned; eyes narrowed on the teen. 

“Uh,” Peter looked away from the billionaire, to his fiancée. 

“C’mon, Kiddo, lay it on us. What happened to you?” 

“It’s not-” 

“Or we could start with how I _didn’t_ get an update that you were impaled?” 

“Stopped a mugging,” Peter spoke quickly, “he uh, wanted this guy’s wallet. Had to stop him, y’know?” 

“Well, yeah, but how’d you actually get stabbed?” 

“He uh, had a knife. My Spidey-sense didn’t pick up on it. Was busy trying to get the guy up. The mugger knocked him in the head, and he was just kinda... flopped against the wall. He’s okay now. I got him to the main road and a nice lady called 911 for me.” 

“And you?” 

“Me?” Peter questioned, tilting his head to look at Pepper, who’d asked the question. 

“Your injury,” Pepper laughed lightly. She was kneeled on the floor by Peter’s head, fingers petting through his curls. 

“Oh, yeah. Was bleeding a bit too much. Couldn’t go to Ned’s covered in blood, cause he’d freak, y’know? And couldn’t go to the apartment because Ned has my backpack and my key’s in there. May’s got the night shift this weekend; it’s why I’m staying at Ned’s.” 

“Good choice, Kiddo,” Tony smiled lightly. He was glad the kid actually came for help. “Ted definitely would have lost his shit. That kid almost fainted when I met him. I can only imagine him if you show up covered in blood.” 

Peter snorted a laugh, lifting his good hand to cover his mouth, “yeah.” 

“Alright. Q and A can continue after we get all your body parts in the right places.” Tony hummed, finally ready. “You ready, Buddy?” 

“Yep. I’m good... do it, Mister Stark.” 

Tony did as told, grabbing the boy’s wrist and doing exactly as he’d said he was going to. He winced as the boy winced, and Pepper looked at him with the saddest eyes he’d ever seen from her at the soft noises of distress the teen was making. 

When Peter’s arm was in place again, he and Pepper worked together to get the sling on his arm and across his good shoulder. Peter bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. 

“There, you did great, Pete.” Tony praised, adjusting the strap, then helping the teen transfer to the couch again. 

“I’m going to get some non-alcoholic drinks, hot chocolate, Peter?” 

“Mm, yes please, Pepper.” 

“Me too, thanks, Dear,” Tony rolled his eyes playfully, “Spider-Baby needs something to wash his pain meds down anyways.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Pepper gave her husband a teasing smile as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Now, as much pain as you’re in, I too am in just as much.” Tony turned his hard eyes on the teen, “why on earth were you impaled on some mugger’s knife and I don’t get a single message from dear old Karen? You know, as you bleed profusely through your suit?” 

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but the man continued, “it takes you literally flying into my glass doors and turning my terrace into some murder victim crime scene for me to even know you’re injured? Oh, and, _and_, mind explaining how, oh, wow- how, _Peter Parker_, is the Spider-Man suit still in Ned’s bedroom? Hm? How is that?” 

“Well,” Peter flashed a guilty smile, “I uh, removed the tracker and uh, added a few lines of code to the ‘baby monitor protocol’. Karen only reports to you if I’m unconscious, or give vocal consent to it... uh, I wasn’t dying, Mister Stark.” 

“You know those are in place to protect you.” The billionaire plopped down beside the teen, throwing his arm over the boy’s shoulders like he’d done to Pepper earlier that evening. Peter’s uninjured shoulder was beside the billionaire, so the teen cuddled in a little. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted to be out helping people, but I know if I did with the protocol, you would’ve called and told me to stop. But I can be out there helping people. ‘sides, I head fast, Mister Stark.” 

“Yeah, we’ll talk about this later. Now, text your friend that you’re here so he’s not going insane thinking you’re dead or somethin’. And, while you’re at it, text your aunt too. God, she scares me. Women, Pete, women are scary-” 

“I heard that,” Pepper called from the kitchen, leaning back to look into the living room from where she was standing at the counter. 

“I love you!” Tony called back, then leaned towards the boy, “Scary. They have eyes everywhere, Pete. be afraid of women.” 

The teen laughed, nuzzling back against the billionaire. 

When Pepper returned, Peter downed the pain medication Tony had given him with a sip of water. Pepper had also gone to grab one of Tony’s shirts for a pair of sweat pants for the kid to wear. And an ice pack for Peter’s shoulder. 

“We’ll get your suit in the wash tomorrow morning,” Pepper promised, helping the boy into the shirt. 

“Then I can mend that hole too,” Tony chimed in as the boy fell back against him after changing into the comfy clothes. Tony settled the ice pack on the boy’s shoulder, smiling fondly as the boy’s body gave an involuntary shiver. 

Finally, snuggled back on the couch in between the two adults, Peter was finally handed his mug of hot chocolate. He carefully cradled his mug in his right hand; sipping diligently, and thanking Pepper after ever second sip. 

A comedy played on the TV. Peter was entertained as the pain meds slowly took over. They were the strongest the tower had, so they were bound to knock the kid off his feet for a couple hours at least, even with his enhanced metabolism. 

“He’s so cute,” Pepper whispered as the film finally ended. Peter was long since passed out, in his hand he clutched the empty mug. His head was curled on Tony’s chest, nuzzled right under the man’s chin. Pepper was leaning on the teen, curled into him, and her fingers carding through his curls. 

“Yeah, he is,” Tony agreed, brushing the kid’s hair from his eyes. “Just wish he wasn’t smart enough to play around with Karen’s controls.” 

“He’s learning though,” Pepper reminded. “at least he came here when he needed help.” 

“Yeah.” Tony nodded his head, “you know, I don’t mind this kind of interruption. I’m still sorry about our night though I know we never get any time to ourselves... but I’m glad he actually came when he thought he needed help.” Tony smiled fondly at his kid. Peter’s eye lids fluttered in his sleep as he curled in closer. Tony wrapped his arms around the boy to pull him close, being mindful of the teen’s banged up shoulder. 

“No, it’s alright. We still got to spend the night together, and he... he made it better, if that makes sense? I love Peter, he’s a great kid.” Pepper smiled. Her eyes travelled from Tony to Peter, where her gaze softened and she reached out to caress his cheek. 

“He is a great kid,” the billionaire agreed. “I would not be this understanding if it was Cap who crashed in through my window, just so you know.” 

“No, I know,” Pepper laughed quietly, “no one minds when their kids interrupt a date. And ours did.” 

“Yeah,” Tony returned the laugh, “I guess _ours_ did.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thank you for reading through! I hope you enjoyed my work!
> 
> Please remember to comment! Anything counts; thoughts, opinions, prompts and constructive criticism. Everything is welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Kudos and bookmarks also make me ecstatic to see! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Maybe I'll see y'all around on another work :3


End file.
